My Nakama Gave to Me
by Xiteph
Summary: Brook writes a song for the Christmas holidays.The crew overreacts.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or the "12 Days of Christmas" Carol

Talking

_Thoughts/singing_

* * *

><p>Brook was bored. No one would let him see their panties. He had nothing to do. Then it hit him. "<em>Why don't I write a song for the winter holidays? I'm sure the crew will love it. Yo ho ho ho ho, off I go!"<em> Brook worked tediously on his song. An hour later…

"Everyone! I wrote a new song. Come listen to my masterpiece!" Brook yelled holding a copy of the lyrics in his bony hand.

"Cool! You made a new song Brook? I want to sing it!" exclaimed Luffy trying to get a hold of the paper the skeleton was holding.

"Me too! Me too!" shouted Chopper jumping up and down in excitement.

Soon everyone was gathered on the deck to see what the fuss was about. "Hey guys Brook wrote a song and we're all going to sing it together, captain's orders."

"Fine. let's get this over with", sighed Nami.

* * *

><p><em>"On the first day of Christmas,<br>my nakama gave to me  
>A plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the second day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the third day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Eight cans of cola,<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Nine pair of panties,<em>  
><em>Eight cans of cola,<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Ten gigantic holes,<em>  
><em>Nine pair of panties,<em>  
><em>Eight cans of cola,<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Eleven new bedchambers,<em>  
><em>Ten gigantic holes,<em>  
><em>Nine pair of panties,<em>  
><em>Eight cans of cola,<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki.<em>

_._  
><em>On the twelfth day of Christmas,<em>  
><em>my nakama gave to me<em>  
><em>Twelve loyal servants,<em>  
><em>Eleven new bedchambers,<em>  
><em>Ten gigantic holes,<em>  
><em>Nine pair of panties,<em>  
><em>Eight cans of cola,<em>  
><em>Seven rare paperbacks,<em>  
><em>Six powerful herbs,<em>  
><em>Five pretty girls,<em>  
><em>Four rotten eggs,<em>  
><em>Three gold bars,<em>  
><em>Two strong swordsmen,<em>  
><em>And a plate of takoyaki!"<em>

* * *

><p>"I actually wouldn't mind getting two strong swordsmen," mused Zoro.<p>

Sanji gave the swordsman a weird look before saying "I didn't know you swung that way, Marimo."

"I meant to fight! You stupid, perverted ape!"

"Where? In bed?"

"Well what about your line? It makes you sound like a pedophile!"

"What are you talking about, you gay grass head?

"Girls."

"So? Nowhere did it say they were under 10!"

"….."

"I meant 16! 16! 16 dammit! 16!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Brook, that's a reeeeeeeeeeally big plate of takoyaki right?"<p>

As big as my heart! Oh. But I don't have a heart! Skull joke!

You mean it's empty? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

><p>"What the hell is up with my gift? I mean really, rotten eggs? What am I supposed to do, shoot them at people? And why the hell does Merry get riddled with holes!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Eight cans of Cola, isn't nearly enough to keep me feeling super. And who gave Sunny new bedchambers? I'm the shipwright!"<p>

* * *

><p>I'm not happy with your gift you bastard!<p>

* * *

><p>"Only 3 bars of gold? Really? What a cheapskate!"<p>

* * *

><p>"They do realize it's just a song right? Though, I would have preferred hard-covered books."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, ViVi is sitting around marking documents with her 12 loyal servants by her side, wondering what the Straw-hats were up to.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> I tried to keep as close to the original song (in terms of syllables) as possible. I mostly succeeded. Brook's line had an extra syllable. I didn't know what to put for Merry. But I figured she gets/got damaged a lot, so it would be normal for her to have holes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
